Talk:Fresh Catch
__TOC__ Two comments were left on the main article page indicating that the quest required a certain amount of faction to obtain: *Need 32.4K The Order of Rime faction (what is the minimum?) with Illusion on.( *Was able to get this quest at -1400 faction) We need to know what the faction is that is required.--Kodia 20:59, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Having -2200 faction without illusion seems enough. I wasn't able to get this quest with -4400 faction. For a proof - see image http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/File:Fresh_Catch_faction_proof.jpg --Daear 15:51, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :So if you could get it without illusion form active, why would it be that the user below couldn't get it with -1400? Where am I not thinking this through enough?--Kodia 16:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's possible that one of the hotfixes could have ninja-changed the faction and or the requirement of having the illusion active. Daear, when you say without hte illusion are you saying that the illusion wasn't providing any faction, or are you absolutely certain that the effect was not on you at all? There is an important difference. --lordebon 17:24, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::Both :) The illusion was not providing any faction, thus I didn't re-apply it when zoned into JW and anyway double-checked that I didn't have it when tried to get the quest. So maybe its just like Lordebon said - some ninja patch changed that. I also took a video of me getting the quest, its just too big (190MB) to have it uploaded somewhere heh. :::Doh, was not logged in when commented above.--Daear 05:24, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :::I think those quests also have an additional flag "illusion doesn't count". So if user with illusion has -1400, it will not be counted and quest will not be offered. But if you have -1400 without an illusion - go ahead and grab the quest. Does it makes sense? --Daear 14:40, 19 July 2009 (UTC) 25000+ faction required Faction I have -1400 faction but can't get any of the clicky-quests, let alone Fresh Catch. :Make sure you have the Rime illusion active, you need that on in order to recieve most of the quests. --lordebon 13:47, 16 July 2009 (UTC) i have -1050 faction with the illusion on and still can not get the quests in JW, My Rime Faction si at -4,600 with or without my illusion when I received this quest. November 17, 2009 - I have -5,400 faction, the illusion no longer works because I have that level of natural faction and I could not pick up these repeatable quests. -1600 faction, illusion is useless now, got this and the Chum quest. The nearby leather crate highlights with a tool tip but not as a quest giver. Shaenmo 06:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Faction I flagged this quest with -2,200 natural Rime faction. Osarion 21:42, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Quest requires -4,000 faction I acquired the Fresh Catch quest on Jan 27, 2010 with -4,000 Order of Rime faction (without using the illusion). I uploaded a screenshot showing my faction along with the quest: File:GobbFreshCatch.jpg. Immediately prior to getting this quest I had turned in the Yha-lei Down and Die quest when I had -6,200 faction. That amount hadn't been enough to get this quest (I had checked).AndonSage 12:22, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good, so now we have the faction amount narrowed to >-6,200 but <= -4,000. I've marked the image AfD since it's served it's purpose. --lordebon 15:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC)